


holy

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Adam and Eve, Blood, Christianity, Death, Depression, F/F, God - Freeform, Heaven, Implied Murder, Inaccurate Christianity, Lesbianism, Loona - Freeform, Suicide, christian - Freeform, eve!yves, heaven!au, somewhat glorification of suicide, sorry abt the glorification, yves is eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heaven bound
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung/Adam





	holy

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im not a christian so i hope this is somewhat accurate. also! if suicide triggers u pls dont read, and im sorry abt the slight glorification! i can relate to gowon (sadly) and hope no one else thinks suicide is the answer bc its not! you are loved <3 thank you

everything hurt. 

she shook violently, blood dripping steadily from her wrist. her mind was in frenzy, head on fire, and tears soaking her cheeks. she couldn’t think, insted making her body as small as possible, crouched, hurt, angry, frustrated. 

the blood was still rushing, soaking her sleeve, which was already bloody, and she began to panic. 

_i’m gonna die i’m gonna die this is it fuck fuck fuck_ , she thought, letting out a sob and attempting to stop the blood flow with her sleeve, and failing. 

giving up, she slowly laid down, and began to daydream. daydream about love, love she was gifted and sharply taken away, love she had for her mom, love she wanted from her family, just love….

+++

gowon sat up. 

it was dark, and she couldn’t see anything, not even her finger she put in front of her face to test how dark it was. 

_where am i?_ she thought, and froze. _am i dead?_

“no,” a voice rang out, and she turned, eyes suddenly burning with the switch in mood. it was light now, whiteness and gold showering her whole vision, and she could see herself. 

the voice belonged to her, or another her, but someone with her face and voice and hair and eyes and-

“chaewon,” the girl, no, her, or was it really her?

“chaewon, please calm down. this is so confusing, isn’t it? i remember when we were created….i saw myself, i saw you.” 

gowon blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. she tried to speak, voice raw and gruff, “w-what? what… god… what is this?”

the other chaewon smiled, small and angelic, almost, and held out her hand to gowon. the other’s gowon’s hand was pale, yet pretty, almost unreal. gowon placed her hand in the other’s, and looked up at chaewon. 

“close your eyes, chae,” the other chaewon whispered, and gowon’s lids closed.

a sharp pain suddenly overcame all of gowon’s senses and she screamed, her whole body on fire, on fire, on fire, and she reached her hands out, her eyes wouldn’t open and _what’s happening to me?_

“you’re fine now, chae. just breathe.” 

and her lungs expanded, breath in breath out. 

“welcome to heaven,” another voice said, and gowon could finally see. 

it was like opening her eyes for the first time. 

everything was pristine and white and there were golden towers that seemed like they stood taller than god, if he even existed here. 

the other chaewon appeared in her vision and gowon gasped. 

the other chaewon began to morphe, hair changing along with her feature and body type. she began to grow, shrink, dim, and glow at the same time, becoming someone new. when the transition was complete, she realized it was… sooyoung?

sooyoung smiled and took gowon’s hand gently, guiding her to the railing of the tower they were currently in. 

sooyoung leaned gracefully against the railing, eyes observing the world around her, as if she could never get enough of it.

“sooyoung? how…?”

sooyoung smiled, eyes bright. 

“chaewon, baby. i’m so glad you made it here.” 

gowon shifted, eyes low. 

“what are you…what am i?”

sooyoung looked back towards the skyline, keeping her face light and soft. she seemed content, not frozen in angst, as she was when she died. or more, when she “died”. 

“chaewon, do you know of adam and eve?”

gowon nodded. 

“well, i am eve. and of course, you know adam, my,” she stiffened, “husband.” 

gowon nodded again. “yeah..what about them-you guys?”

“well, it’s simple. you’re in heaven. i’m so glad you’re here. you deserve it. and i hope you’ll come to love living here, as there is much to talk to you about.” 

gowon smiled a bit, slightly relieved but also confused and curious. she didn’t know what was to come, but she was ready. to finally be happy. to be...free.

“as heejin said, welcome to heaven.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
